Feeling For Me
by Hikari of Darkness
Summary: Welcome to Terror High School. Meet 16 yr old Vampire Hunter Naruto, Currently posing as a student. Mission? Find out about the disappearance of students. Now meet Sasuke Head of Terror HS and half human... heh watch love work it's magic. SasuNaru AU
1. I Don't Want to

Prologue: I Don't Wanna  
  
Summary: Welcome to Terror HS. Meet 16 yr old Vampire Hunter Naruto, Currently posing as a student. Mission? Find out about the disappearance of students. Now meet Sasuke Head of Terror HS and half human... watch love work it's magic. (SasuNaru) AU  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.....  
  
Hikariofdarkness: sniff omg I just read the last chapter of "I think I better leave right now" and ..... bursts into tears okay okay,... so ima a new author in this section ........ And my writing is awful........ But please don't flame mehs sniff  
  
Okay so in this story... Naruto is 16 and he's a vampire hunter blah blah  
  
Sasuke is likeee reallllllllyyyy olddd but he's half vampire so,.. I guess you can say he has eternal life but if you really wanna know his age welll then he's 17 lolx  
  
Well I derno If there are gonna be any other pairings then NarutoxSasuke but you can definitely count on some KakashixIruka!  
  
In a clear and descriptive warning, I am clarifying that there will be Yaoi or in other words Boy with boy pairings so don't er... don't flame me........................................If yu don't like yaoi just click the back button =)  
  
'.................' = thoughts

"................." = talking

**Feeling For Me**  
  
** Naruto's Point of View **  
  
"Noooooo wayyyy , I'm not gonna go to school and definitely not THAT school Iruka-niichan" I replied pouting at Iruka's unfair decision.  
  
"I'll be a teacher there Naruto, it'll be better for us... plus we were ordered to try to find out about the mysterious disappearances at Terror HS incase there were any vamps involved in it , we can't disobey a direct order from them" Iruka pleaded.  
  
"No"  
  
"Naruto... please just do me a favor"  
  
"Why do I have to be a student???!? I don't wanna be taught.. That's why I chose leading a vampire hunter's life instead of an ordinary life" I whined.  
  
"... Naruto... you didn't have any choice whether you wanted to become a Hunter or not and you're the student because you need SOME education"  
  
"Once we're done with this mission you own me ramen for the rest of my life nii-chan" I scowled, Iruka was so persistent whenever he wanted to be.  
  
"Thank You"  
  
"Pretending to be a student wasn't on the requirements of being a hunter....."  
  
"Naruto just stop whining and get ready for tomorrow, we're lucky the High School actually accepted us"  
  
"On the second thought no I'm not going"  
  
"Ugghhh NARUTO!"

**The Next Day **   
  
".........."  
  
"Why so gloomy Naruto? It's your first day of school" Iruka asked cheerfully looking at me in the mirror of our car.  
  
"..........."  
  
"C'mon cheer up, we have to do this, we're hunters and we can't really disobey an order or else..." Iruka said ruffling my hair.  
  
"Or else what?" I replied gloomly.  
  
"Hehe dunno but I heard from one of the experienced hunters Asuma that you disappear off the face of the earth or something..."  
  
"Doesn't sound that bad to me" I said  
  
"ah.. believe me, you wouldn't wanna disappear forever Naruto, especially when you want to become one of the Greatest Hunters..."  
  
"hm... it is kinda awful I guess.....but that isn't my fate, Cuz Fate can't be determined it's decided by me, and I won't let such a thing happen" I replied breaking into a goofy grin.  
  
"That's right Naruto, I'm glad you haven't turned out to become Neji" Iruka smiled.  
  
"Hey is this the school?" I asked pointing out a wide 5 story building with about 50 windows each glimmering in the sunlight.  
  
"Yep that's it" Iruka replied while driving into a parking lot.  
  
"Whoa... it sure doesn't look scary..."  
  
"It might not be at all, we better hurry up and go inside, you don't wanna be late do you?"

** Sasuke's Point of View **  
  
"Heard you hired a new teacher and accepted a new student Sasuke" a lazy voice drawled behind me.  
  
"Hn if I didn't the Hunters would've be suspious and I don't wanna draw a lot of attention" I replied shortly.  
  
"Unlike you to not draw suspicion" the voice said.

"Kakashi , instead of bugging me welcome the new teacher and student" I said ordered.  
  
"ah okay, you should be more careful though, they're hunters you know" Kakashi said looking through the window with to see two figures walk in the school.  
  
"You can sense their power well for a half vampire" I replied amused.  
  
"Same for you, now if you'll excuse me I'll have to welcome them"

**To Be Continued**

Hikariofdarkness: This is just a prologue so it's short,.... I'm not sure if I wanna continue this.... sigh I should've used this plot for Gravitation ...... oh well.... If I do continue this I'll make it longer.  
  
Give me your opinion on this pleaseeee? Oh if I have mistakes , this story is unbetaed just to tell you hehe!  
  
R/R  
  
Hikari of darkness


	2. Meeting You

Chapter 1: Meeting You  
  
Summary: Welcome to Terror HS. Meet 16 yr old Vampire Hunter Naruto, Currently posing as a student. Mission? Find out about the disappearance of students. Now meet Sasuke Head of Terror HS and half human... watch love work it's magic. (SasuNaru) AU  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto ,  
  
Hikari of Darkness: Thanks to everyone who reviewed ,

-----------------------

mei (meisorrowhotmail.com) – heh sorries this chapter will definitely be longer =) thanks very much for reviewing  
  
KizuPL – heh thanks =] , I'll be trying to think of more new twists, thanks very much for reviewing  
  
RuByMoOn17 – alrights , but I'm a slow updater.. I'll try to be faster, Thanks very mucha for reviewing =]  
  
Iceheart19 (silverlight20yahoo.com) - -blushes- really? oO thanks! But I don't think so ... ima the impatient type , I can't really wait heh that's one of my really bad traits, yur really nice I -blush- feel embarrassed to reject yur offer , hm well thanks very much bows and thank you for reviewing  
  
Tiinka = -blush- um ... thank yu -blush- thanks very much for reviewing  
  
Yaoilover S! – they are heh I hope yu enjoy this story , thanks very much! =]   
  
eyes0nme19 – I'm glad, I thought it was boring and that no body would read it thanks very much for reviewing  
  
Midnight200 - -blush- thanks a lot for reviewing and putting me on yur favorites list =]!  
  
bunny47 – I want a different ending tooo ! -sniffles- I'll try my best to make this story the BEST! Thanks very much for reviewing =]

-----------------------

Hikariofdarkness: I was feeling a bit unsure about this story heh... thanx sho much! Owww my stomach.... It hurttss –sniffles- but I gotta finish this...  
  
"......... " = Talking  
  
'_Things in Italics'_ = thoughts  
  
There will be Yaoi in this story , Yaoi meannss Boy wif Boy I warned you heh  
  
Oh and the Pairings will be Kakairu and SasuNaru ,  
  
**Feeling For Me**  
  
**Naruto's Point of View**  
  
"Iruka... nobody's here, let's just go home" I whined tapping my feet impatiently at the black marble floor, while leaning on the glass counter. "That's funny ... the card said to come here at 7:30" Iruka muttered , taking out a small white card. "Really? That's funny, I swore I typed up 8:30, and you in the orange off the counter" a lazy voice said behind me. Iruka and I jumped surprised at the sudden sound.  
  
A tall man with his face covered in a mask and a head band that was slant covering his left eye appeared behind Iruka. "Ohh.. oops , gomen I accidently typed 7 instead of an 8, oh well" the strange man said shrugging his shoulder. "My name is Hatake, Kakashi .. I'm the assistant of the Head of this school Uchiha, Sasuke" Kakashi said lazily leaning on the glass counter. "Hey how come you get to lean on it?!?" I snapped. "Naruto... don't be so rude" Iruka chided. "Hm from the looks of it you're gonna be a great teacher Umino Iruka , most of the children here are like Naruto" Kakashi drawled softly. "I'll try my best Hatake-san" Iruka answered fighting a blush. "Maa maa I won't fire you if call me Kakashi" he said lazily.  
  
_'Uchiha.. Itachi.. he gave the council a whole lotta trouble, I wonder.. if they're siblings........'_  
  
"Naruto hurry up or you're gonna get lost" Iruka said tapping my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I replied cluelessly. "Kakashi-san will be giving us a small tour of the building" Iruka answered walking after Kakashi's fading figure.  
  
_'Hmmm this looks like a time to cause some trouble hehe'  
_  
I went to the direction opposite of Iruka which led to a stairway. "ano... I wonder if they have elevators..." I mumbled walking up the stairs grudgingly. After about only 15 steps I began to wonder where it led to. "..... is that sunlight at the very top?" I ran up faster, trying to discover where it led to. After about 10 minutes I finally reached the top. The sight was pretty cool I guess the sun was rising over the horizon and the city was being to come to life, I could hear the students scream and yell all the way down, 5 stories.  
  
"You shouldn't be up here, it's dangerous especially the area you're leaning on" a placid voice whispered in my ear, it's hot breath lingering around. I gasped and almost fell off ... if it wasn't for a mysterious force on my shirt pulling me back. "Who're you?!?" I yelled reaching for my stake ... but I what I didn't realized was that I didn't have it with me... so much for trying to stab him. "Chill off or else I'm gonna let go" the male snapped. "so much for a quiet morning" I heard him whisper.  
  
"....Who're you and why're you up here" I asked as the other boy pulled me up, with only one hand. "None of your business and if I wasn't up here then you wouldn't be here asking me questions and disturbing me ... ugh I should've dropped you...." "What's your problem?!" I snapped pushing at the strange boy. "JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND, YOUR VOICE IS SO ANNOYING" he snapped holding his hand against his ears.  
  
_'God.. what's his problem?_'  
  
"Look I'm sorry.. are you okay?" I asked holding out my hand to him. "Hmpf Just shut up and don't come here again" he said uncovering his ears and opened his eyes to reveal dark and emotionless ones. "Follow me" He ordered. "....... Can you tell me your name at least oh great one?" It was about half way the stairs when he decided to talk again. "Uchiha Sasuke"  
  
(hehe bet you all already knew that)  
  
**PAUSE**  
  
Okay so now you might be wondering that Kakashi and Sasuke are vampires but why doesn't the sun affect them? Well it's because they're half vamps, half humans . So the sun doesn't affect them . Ever watch Blade? If yes then it's like that, if no then I'll explain it later.  
  
**UNPAUSE**  
  
Iruka's Point of View  
  
_'...Naruto... if I find out your causing trouble, I will personally kill you.'_  
  
"Hm I thought Naruto was coming along" Kakashi said. "Erm I thought so too but it seems like he wandered off some where....." I replied nervously. "Well I don't like to be blunt here but it seems like you hunters are here to find vampires right?" He said suddenly stopping ... right in front of a patch of sunlight shining through the window.  
  
"The incident that happened a week ago were probably due to criminal activites, there is no need for you to watch us" Kakashi said his voice unexpectly lowering harshly. "Gomen nasi Kakashi-san but I am only doing what I am ordered to do" I replied amazed at his skills for detecting us. "I see , well I hope you find what you want then Iruka" Kakashi replied then continued walking. "Now as you can see this room is the gym and the one next to it is reading" Kakashi carried on the old conversation as if the secretive one we had never existed at all.  
  
"Er what teacher shall I be?" I asked after a while. "Hmm well you'll be a reading teacher but this afternoon I will be needing you, the room you'll be staying in will be 201 and then go to 402 for 7th period, I'll leave you to see your room, The students are already inside, good luck Iruka" Kakashi said , I sworn I heard him whisper "don't let the vampires bite" but maybe I imagined it... I mean who could hear him talk with that mask on ... well the mask makes him look pretty hot... um ... what am I talking about? I shook my head a bit  
  
_'Naruto better be here or else....'_  
  
Slowly I opened the door, preparing for a heck of a headache later.  
  
**Sasuke's Point of View**  
  
_'Hn he's actually quiet... I wish I could bite his tender flesh and drain him hehe.... But I gotta wait , drawing more attention would get me in trouble...'_  
  
"You're Uzumaki Naruto right?" I asked the quiet blond. "Uh huh" he replied shortly. "I see , your homeroom is 201 and here's your schedule." I said handing him a paper as we reached the bottom steps. "Uh can you bring me to 201 cuz I dunno where it is" he said. I grunted annoyed, blonds really are blondies..... I mumbled.  
  
"If you have some thing to say oh great head of Terror then say it to my face, and why the hell are you so young?" he snapped. "We're here" I replied in a strained voice, it was taking all my strength not to beat the stupid kid up.  
  
"Naruto... were you causing any trouble?" a young male with brown hair ties up in a ponytail said calmly with a edge in his voice. Naruto eeped and backed up while the whole class laughed. "Iruka it's nice to meet you" I said politely, shaking his hand. "oh you must be Sasuke , it's nice to meet you too Uchiha-san" Iruka said also politely. "Call me Sasuke" I replied "Good luck to you" then left the room as quickly as possible.  
  
**Kakashi's Point of View**  
  
The door opened quietly and slammed shut. "You met them Sasuke?" I asked staring outside the open window. "Hai they don't seem to be very powerful though" Sasuke replied. "Never assume anything Sasuke, Uzumaki was the clan that killed most of our kind" I said calmly.  
  
"That weakling Naruto? He's a descendant of that clan?" Sasuke said surprise evident in his voice. "Yep they're both hunters, so we gotta be more careful" I replied. "Hmpf I knew they we hunters already." Sasuke said stiffly.  
  
"That's good now try to control your hunger for a while ok?" I asked facing my former student. "......I'll try ... but that weak one , heh his blood smells so pleasant , and when he's scared oh.... it makes my body tingle in pleasure" The stoic boy said smirking. "Looks like a symptom of a crush Sasuke" I said chuckling ignoring Sasuke's death glare.  
  
'Funny ... I feel the same way around Iruka too...'  
  
**To Be Continued  
**  
Hikari of Darkness: Okay... that was no short right?? Heh?? Hopefully.... Damn my poor stomach –sniffles-  
  
Well Please Read and Review  
  
And Until Next Time my Friend  
  
I'll dedicate the next chapter to you if you can answer this question correct and if you're first (Based on the Series)  
  
Who does Naruto Call Ero-sennin?  
  
a. Kakashi

b. Meh

c. Jiraiya

d. Tsunde

e. Orochimaru

f. Yous  
  
- **Hikari of Darkness**


	3. Talking About You

Chapter 2: Talking About You  
  
Summary: Welcome to Terror HS. Meet 16 yr old Vampire Hunter Naruto, Currently posing as a student. Mission? Find out about the disappearance of students. Now meet Sasuke Head of Terror HS and half human... watch love work it's magic. (SasuNaru) AU  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto ,  
  
Dedicated to Slashergurl  
  
Hikari of Darkness: Thanks to everyone who reviewed ,  
  
---  
  
slashergurl - !!! niicee bwahh you got it rriigghhtt! Hehe really it does? oO... thanks fer reviewing  
  
ElizabethMarieRose – hehee sorry about the grammar mistakes , I'll try not to make any more YAY! You got the right answer Thanks fer reviewinggg!  
  
Jenniyah – hehe! Yayyy another person got it! BWAHHH... ! hmm I might add another pairing just derno what it is yet --;; lol thanks forr reviewing!  
  
SSJ4 Sailor Menz – correct nicee hmm... maybe my question was too easy.... sweatdrop heh Thanks for taking the time to review   
  
Tiinka – hehe oops... did I really make Sasuke like that? .... Er heh don't worries it'll get better soon ... I think, oops.. wasn't suppose to write that.. um well anyways thanks for taking the time to review -bows- !  
  
Watermelon Gal – ehehe you're a bit behind but it really doesn't matter cuz I'm gonna make up a harder question next time =] hehe sorry bout the mistakes , I'll try to get better at it... Thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
Yum – hehe thanks , and you are correct! Congratulations! And thanks fer taking the time to review  
  
Mizu Kiri – Correct ! yayy ! Don't worry I'll be very sure to continue it Thanks for reviewing  
  
Iceheart19 – Yep day walkers are cool! I'll try to update asap but I'm a slow updater =] heh and the answer is correct! Bwha Thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
Megami Kinshin – blush Okays I'll try to ... hopefully Thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
Psycho Rooster – Cloudy Eyes??? Hmm? confused look lol correct! Yay ! heh I'll update asap just for all my reviewers hugs everyone Thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
Jin – uh huh! That's the answer! Heh blush I'm glad you likes this story , Thanks for taking the time to review!!  
  
CuteMooglez – oops I forgot about kakashi wearing a mask huge,sweatdrop uh oh......... crap? Lol oh well no diff. the show'll still go on! Hehe thanks for taking the time to review ! I'll continue as soon as possible  
  
Naruto?? – Uh huh! That's the guy, hehe he's sucha perv ne? Thanks for taking the time to review !  
  
Wolf Lupin – Yep yep , that's right! Hehee I definitely gotta make a harder question right? Heh Tanks for taking the time to review!!  
  
KizuPL – errhh it's really hard to be serious but I'll try my best for you! Heh Thank's for taking the time to review for my story!  
  
---  
  
Hikari of Darkness: I almost lost the password to my account shiver it was sho scarryy, also the last chapter wasn't too short right?  
  
"... Talking... "  
  
'... Thoughts... ' (in italics and underlined)  
  
---  
  
**Feeling For Me**  
  
**Iruka's Point of View  
**  
"Iruka-niichan , you can't make me go back there EVER" Naruto said defiantly to me as soon as he entered the car. It was 3:00 and I had one hell of a headache, which was probably because of 7th period when I went upstairs to help Kakashi. The classroom was a complete mess and the students were yelling and screaming, while Kakashi was sitting at his desk, calmly reading a small book called Make-Out Paradise.  
  
_'Ugh it was hell today... maybe I'll better tomorrow...'_  
  
"Irukaaa-niichan are you listening?" Naruto's whines reaching my ear. "Huh? What were you saying Naruto?" I asked unaware of me passing red light. "You passed a red light.... And I'm not going back to Terror" Naruto said firmly, pouting like a child.  
  
"Naruto... We had this conversation a million times already, stop acting like a child and fulfill your duties as a vampire hunter; or do you want me to recite the 125 rules for being a vampire hunter for you?" I asked while skillfully parking my car into a garage.  
  
"No Thank you" The blond grumbled. "No more whining, as soon as we find out how some students disappeared , we'll be done with this task okay?" I said sternly facing Naruto who sat in the backseat.  
  
"Yes Sir" Naruto muttered softly. I sighed with relief and nodded, the council will be coming to our house today Naruto, you don't have to come in you don't wanna okay? Just please ... be quiet..." I said softly, trying to soothe my raging headache.  
  
"Okay" Naruto replied. "Let's go inside then" I said opening the car door and exiting.  
  
I took out my keys from my pocket and opened the door.  
  
"Iruka , sorry about that but we had to move the meeting a bit earlier then planned cause of some 'problems' ahem anyway we'll be at your house by 6:00" the recording machine said as we entered the house.  
  
"Oh c'mon........" I grumbled dropping my stuff on the floor. "Iruka-niichan, is Tsunda-baba and Ero-sennin coming here earlier?" Naruto asked while running towards the phone.  
  
"Yea.. in about 2 and a half hour..." I groaned "Naruto get me some medicine for headaches." "Iruka-niichan can I cook for them?" the blond asked trying to look as innocent as possible will handing me water and two pills.  
  
".... Last time you did that you burned down our old house REMEMBER?" I said gulping it down then, pointing to a picture on the refrigerator. "Oh.. hehe oops... I forgot" Naruto said. "But if you really want to...."  
  
**Two and a half hours later**   
  
"Wonderful dinner Iruka" Asuma one of the elite hunters said wiping a napkin against his mouth. "Actually Naruto was the one who made it" I said trying hard not to laugh at their suddenly pale faces. "Hehe good job then Naruto" Jiraiya chuckled ruffling his hair.  
  
"How was Terror Iruka?" Tsunda asked me leaving Jiraiya and Naruto to talk. "Any sign of Vampires?" Asuma asked casually. "No ... I met the Head of Terror and his Assistant but Naruto and I confirmed that they definitely weren't vampires, I think we can weed out the real vampire within a week or 2" I replied.  
  
"Hn so what's their names?" Genma said lazily, playing around with the stick in his mouth. "Well ... Hatake Kakashi is the assistant's name, and the head of Terror was Uchiha Sasuke.."I said. "Iruka you do know that Itachi's last name is Uchiha too right?" Tsunda asked looking concerned.  
  
"So they might be related... " Genma concluded. "No I definitely think they're related" Jiraiya interrupted. "What are we gonna do now? Itachi is a vampire so if they are related that might mean we...- "No Asuma we can't send Vampire Hunters after Sasuke... we need more proof" Tsunda interrupted.  
  
"She's right" Genma said. "Iruka, Naruto try harder to uncover their secrets" Tsunda said. "Sasuke isn't a vampire" Naruto replied quickly. "Neither is Kakashi" I added to Naruto's statement. "I saw Sasuke walk into the sunlight without flinching and Kakashi never blinked when he walked into the sunlight either during class" Naruto confirmed.  
  
"I'm not accusing them Naruto, I just want to see if Sasuke and Itachi are related, and also don't let your guard down that easily, they can be half vampires with no weakness to the sun" Tsunda said soothingly staring at the moon outside of the window.  
  
"We'll try our best Tsunda-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Genma-sama and Asuma- sama" I said, while Naruto just nodded. Tsunda smiled lightly and replied "Diajoubu Iruka-kun and Naruto-kun, we, the council, have complete trust within your abilites.  
  
---  
  
Sasuke's Point of View  
  
"Maa Maa Sasuke don't drink that much blood" a voice drawled next to me. "Shut up" I said shortly glaring daggers at Kakashi who was already finished with his drink. "Hmm so you're in such a bad mood because you saw Naruto hug Sakura hm?" Kakashi said smirking as my teeth grew a little sharper.  
  
"No I could care less about the dobe and that slut, she's so fucking annoying" I snapped. "ah I see, though I really don't believe you" Kakashi said while ordering another blood drink for the bartender. "I think I'm gonna drink her dry next" I snarled "she's annoyed me far too many times.  
  
"By annoyed you mean she touched your property and glomped you too much right?" Kakashi said lazily staring at the blood in his cup. "... I only want his blood" I said defending myself. "uh huh I believe you....."  
  
"So what are we gonna do about the hunters?" I asked changing the subject. "Dunno , just hide our in this vampire night club and get our drinks until they leave" Kakashi replied. "That seems too cowardly" I objected. "Well we better stay quiet till they leave" Kakashi said.  
  
"Why not just kill them and that's that?" I asked feeling some rush in my skin. "Now , now calm down, I know what you're feeling for Naruto and I honestly feel the same way you do for another person but killing the one you love won't help you at- "Fucking shit I don't like him" I snapped. "Denial is the first step in a wonderful relationship Sasuke"  
  
"...You're annoying like Sakura , y'know?" I growled. "Heh okay enough with the chit chat, Sasuke I suggest you stay low cause you definetly don't want a team of experienced Vampire Hunters on your tail, got it?" Kakashi said lazily.  
  
"You're not my guardian and I'll do whatever I please, which includes drinking blood from that annoying Uzumaki" I replied coolly. "Tsunda right now is the greatest vampire hunter, Jiraiya second to Tsunda, Asuma third to Tsunda, And Genma fourth to Tsunda, those four make up the reknowned council understand? When you become more powerful, piss them off all you want but for now stay low" Kakashi said firmly.  
  
"...Right"  
  
"Ai yah kids... so annoying..." Kakashi mumbled while getting up lazily off the chair "C'mon let's go home already." "I'm still thirsty" I replied. "No you're not , now let's go already" Kakashi said dragging me to my feet.  
  
"...Stubborn kid" Kakashi mumbled dragging my half struggling form through the club "First you kill several students and drag attention to our school and now you're trying to kill the one you like... baka."  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HIM" I yelled suddenly freeing my self from Kakashi and lunging at him, who conveniently moved a bit to the right and let me fall on the cement ground.  
  
"ai yah... you drank too much of that spiked blood in that club and now you're drunk...that's great..." Kakashi mumbled while picking me up and disappeared into thin air. I felt the wind rush through my ear whispering some unknown melody , my eyes closed as my mind gave up to sleep.  
  
---  
  
Kakashi's Point of View  
  
"We can't really live on the blood we get from the club... it isn't fresh and isn't suited to keep a vampire alive..." I mumbled to myself as I placed the sleeping Sasuke on his bed.  
  
_'We have to do something about the hunters...'_  
  
"Iruka... Naruto... it'll be hard for us to kill you , especially when we feel some special bond whenever we see you, I'm sure Sasuke felt it, like I felt it also... everything's twisted... and I can't do anything about it for once, we'll just have to see where the future takes us..." I whispered staring at the moon with my single eye.  
  
_'The future's gonna be pretty tragic if they fall for us like we already have for them... but who am I to foretell the future?'_  
---  
  
To Be Continued  
  
---  
  
Hikari of Darkness: Crap this chapter is so bad... well now I gotta explain things  
  
The Council (powerfullest to weakest)

1) Tsunda

2) Jiraiya

3) Asuma

4) Genma  
  
Yes Kakashi and Sasuke already have a little lust for Iruka and Naruto they're just not showing it =] I'll make them show it in the next chapter   
  
Answer this question correctly and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you promise!  
  
Question 2.

Who is Genma?  
  
a) judge for the 3rd part of the chuunin exam (fighting against each other)

b) judge for the 2nd part of the chuunin exam (Forest of Death or sumthing)

c) a chuunin who's participating for the exam

d) judge for the 1st part of the chuunin exam (Written exam)

e) a genin  
  
Tell me if you liked the chapter or not  
  
- Hikari of darkness


	4. A Midnight Snack

I love writing at night. It's like the best time to write, except there's this annoying bird that keeps trilling outside my window… I blame my grammar mistakes on it.

* * *

_It's hungry again._

_For what?_

_I'm hungry for it again, Uchiha_

_I won't give it to you_

_You will. Your hunger is mine as well; Don't deny yourself the bliss of the hunt_

_The irrevocable sin of sinking those __**fangs**__ into that delectable, squirming prey; so alive until you drain that delicious-_

_SHUT UP. You're right, I do… hunger inside and it's burning up my head. I can't breathe, I can't think straight. Please, anyone, take this monster and tear it from my SOUL-_

"Sasuke," a voice called out to him amidst the tainted whispers of his demon and drowned its seductive lures with ringing clarity.

He felt a cool hand ruffle his hair and settle on his forehead. "It's alright," it said again, "sleep peacefully."

And he did. Until the alarm clock rang-3:00 blazed on its digital screen.

Sasuke awoke, drenched in a river of sweat and entangled in masses of bed coverings. Where was he? Immediately, his fangs emerged and finger nails unsheathed to unnatural lengths and sharpness. Such were his gifts and methods of defense; although as a half-vampire, his powers were limited to physical changes. His eyes darted across the room with unnatural speed and canniness; in the corner, an orange colored book caught his eyes. _Kakashi._

Had anything drastic happened last night that Kakashi had to bring him to his house? Besides that aching, pounding headache, he was experiencing. The incessant ringing stopped when he turned the alarm off. His head felt a bit better

_Urgh_…_where's the news channel?_ Sasuke usually learned about his misdemeanors by watching the news, they were usually gruesome enough to appear on the news channel…

Conveniently, this room was well equipped with a television and rich colored curtains that even the brightest light couldn't penetrate.

_CLICK. _"The weather will be great today, won't it Tom?" the figure of a smiling woman emerged on the screen of a small box.

"Yes m'am it will, the forecast Sunny sunny sunny. We can't get enough of-" _CLICK_

Okay, it was going to be a bad day. That was all he needed to know. Thank god nothing had happened last night though.

Sasuke then ducked his head back into the covers, there was enough time to sleep off his hangover so he waited… praying for blissful sleep to spirit him away.

Wait a minute, when was sleep ever blissful for him?

Ever since his birth, there had been this voice, a **monster**, gnawing away at his conscience. Although the voice had been nothing but a whisper at first, it was growing, feeding off his lust.

An undeniable lust for the essence of humans.

To Sasuke, sleep was just an inevitable descent to the darkest pits of monstrosity. He avoided it like the plague; but yesterday, the influence of alcohol had no doubt left its mark. He had fallen _asleep_ and had little to no recollection of yesterday's events. But today he was tired. Maybe, just this once, he would concede to his human side and sleep. How ironic it was that to satisfy his earthly needs he would need to concede to the monster inside. But, it was just this once.

_Sleep used to be so blissful… Itachi._

***

Iruka hadn't slept all night. It wasn't unusual for him to do so though. Sleep endurance had been his strongest skill during his training, and the most useful.

The number of vampires he had killed just by staying awake an extra night… or five far exceeded those of other hunters. However, tonight, it was a different type of insomnia; not one that he usually induced through sheer force of will but the normal type of insomnia. You know, the human kind.

_Well there isn't much to do at the house, a walk in the park should be fine. _

It was a perfect night for a walk in the park, a full moon peaked out shyly behind the clutter of clouds, illuminating the bushes and trees of the park nearby Iruka's house. The moon had given it more of a more mysterious aura than the sun had.

Iruka had worn sandals to the park, which made noises that alerted any nearby beings of his presence—a bad move. He sighed and breathed in the fresh early, early morning air. It was a peaceful scene he hadn't experienced in a while. Taking Naruto under his wing had seriously cut down the number of peaceful days; but, it was something he never regretted. Those _hawks_ would've left Naruto for dead if he hadn't done something about it..-

"You're up rather late, aren't you," a soothing yet chilly voice stated quietly behind him. He felt the cool edge of a knife poised against his carotid artery. A false move and his essence would bleed away.

"I could say the same for you…" Iruka replied tensely, how extraordinary foolish of him to decide on a nighttime walk when vampires were most active! And Iruka's skill of detection was close to nonexistent which severely compromised his skills as a hunter…

"Kakashi, my name's Kakashi. It's a pleasant surprise meeting you here Iruka, I'm sorry about the ambush, you startled me with your presence," the slight chill in Kakashi's voice had vanished completely, replaced by a flippant and casual tone he seemed to reserve just for Iruka. The knife disappeared as quickly as it came out, underneath his waist pant or jacket, it was hard to see in the dark. A breath of relief.

Iruka spun around to meet Kakashi, face to face, eye to eye—almost, Kakashi definitely had the height advantage. (To Iruka's disapproval, Kakashi had one hand shoved into his pocket while the other one held and caressed a copy of Ichi Ichi Paradise)

"That's a weird way to greet a colleague."

"And that's a weird reaction to my greeting."

"I'm an unusually calm person."

"I can see that"

An uncomfortable silence persisted between them. Iruka continued along the park trail while Kakashi, albeit slowly, trailed behind him.

"Why are you out so late anyway?" Iruka asked, throwing a curious glance at his companion.

"Probably the same reason you are," was his smooth reply. He turned the page of his book.

"Mm, I doubt that… so how long have you been teaching at Terror?"

"Doubt won't make me answer that question any differently. Five years, give or take.

"Those killings that happened at your school-"

"Straight to the point, aren't you Iruka?" Kakashi chuckled, closing his book and seated himself on a bench, patting the place beside him.

"I'm more curious than anything else" Iruka stated, and sat besides him, "they were curious deaths."

"You mean, it's not everyday healthy teenagers are diagnosed as anemics," his one eye (the other was covered by a bandana) stared at Iruka confidently, "you should say what you mean, it saves me the trouble of listening, translating, and regurgitating."

"Very well, did you do it?"

"Not at all"

"…"

"I don't know what you expected my answer would be, the world's not as straightforward as you make it out to be Iruka; not always," Kakashi laughed softly. "and some suggestions should be taken more **subtlety.**"

"I wish you could say what you mean, it saves me the trouble of filling in the blanks," Iruka replied, shooting a displeased glance at Kakashi. This situation eerily reflected the time Iruka lectured Naruto about using discretion while hunting vampires.

"You're caught" Kakashi whispered, Iruka could smell the excitement radiating off the vampire; Someone was going to die today.

"As are you" Iruka replied defiantly, refusing to be intimidated.

"Your situation is worse, I could slit your throat and drink your blood"

"And there are a number of things you could find piercing your heart…"

He shivered as his silver haired companion leaned in closer… to brush a kiss… no, not a kiss but to whisper into his ear.

"Feisty. I like my dinner feisty," his lips brushed against Iruka's lobes, purposefully, eliciting a strong feeling in his prey's gut—arousal.

Immediately after his "move" Kakashi found himself in a predicament he never expected to be in. Iruka had moved with a speed, incredible for a human, so quickly and precisely that his _own_ knife had been snitched by the hunter and turned against him—more specifically, his heart.

"This isn't a game, Kakashi." Iruka growled.

"It never will be," he whispered back, in a breathless and seductive voice that halted Iruka's heart—momentarily. But Kakashi had another trick up his sleeve, his hand slid up to his face and removed the mask covering half his face. Smooth, pearl like skin that shone underneath the glow of the moon emerged from the dark recesses of his mask, it took Iruka's breath away and, for a moment, his guard slipped.

A moment was all he needed.

Lips crushed against each other. Passion ignited underneath the night sky. Without the use of words or complicated human emotions, a simple kiss told him everything he wanted to know about his chestnut haired prey. Even _this person_, a trained and seasoned hunter, couldn't ignore the lust that was so apparent between them.

That could work to his advantage.

He deepened the kiss; the tip of his tongue seductively caressing his prey's lower lip. His hand massaged Iruka's neck while pressing it forcibly towards him; he wouldn't escape, not now, not ever.

_Clank_

Iruka's hold on the knife loosened when Kakashi had pulled him into the surprise embrace.

"Mm, so you don't want to kill me?" Kakashi whispered, his lips moving to form the syllables while still pressed firmly against Iruka's lips, moving, touching, every syllable made Iruka more excited than he had ever been.

A strange feeling began to stir in his lower regions as Kakashi pressed his body closer against his. Kakashi's knee had first settled comfortably between his thighs but then decided to push on, Iruka had no objections, moaning his approval and eagerly grinding against him.

"m-more, har-harder. Argh Kakashi," Iruka's voice was reduced to a whisper under the skillful administrations of his enemy.

_His enemy! This was his mortal enemy, the one he had vowed to kill!_

His body was betraying his heart.

A grunt of frustration, body hitting concrete and moments later the position was reversed. The knife, previously abandoned, assumed its previous position—pointed at his heart.

"Don't look down on me," Iruka growled, a low guttural sound escaped his throat, one he had never heard before. It felt good to be in control.

They were both stuck in a compromising situation. Iruka perched on top of the vampire, both hands poised to drive the knife into its heart…. Although he hadn't perched nearly closely to feel that the vampire had been just as aroused as he was.

No, it was too dark for Iruka to see the tent forming at Kakashi's groin, but he could feel his emerge and it worried him, very much.

"Iruka," the voice, soft and pleading, didn't seem to belong to the vampire beneath him, no, it was too gentle, too sweet. The grip on the knife handled loosened, slightly…

And Kakashi exploited that

He had gotten into a situation more dangerous than he had anticipated when he first confronted the hunter, and now it was time to back out… Until he realized how _tight_ Iruka's pants were and how tight his pants were beginning to feel on him.

The hunter had lowered his guard when Kakashi had called his name out. But just how much was it lowered? It was a limit Kakashi felt obliged to push, as far as possible.

In a split second, Kakashi snaked his hands around Iruka's waist, while positioning the hunter underneath this protruding length, and thrusted his hips upward; eliciting an undeniable moan from the hunter.

That action that followed was undeniable to either party. Iruka followed through the action, bringing his body down just in time to meet Kakashi's upward stroke. _Maximum pleasure, through synchronized strokes, coursing through each body_,_ it was good, heavenly good._

Dry fucking in the park, on the concrete ground like a dog in heat, how long had Iruka been denied this carnal pleasure? Too long.

Kakashi had pressed against his rear in a powerful and demanding way that Iruka couldn't resist or protest verbally for that matter. He could only hang on and pray that no one was around to see how long he had sank.

But if it felt this good with clothes on… how would it feel with clothes off? It was a prospect _both_ parties felt inclined to try.

The positions switched, Kakashi had flipped Iruka onto the ground, his entire body grinded against Iruka with a rhythm, one that Iruka had soon memorized and danced along with. Kakashi pressed his lips against his willing victim's lips, eliciting a seductive moan that wildly aroused him.

He smeared their lips together in a frenzied embrace again, their tongues kissing, caressing, and exploring. Each mouth tasted sweet nectar and hungrily pressed for more, to the point where a fang had cut into Iruka's tongue, drawing blood.

The pain heightened Iruka's sense and oddly made him stiffer with each taste of his coppery blood. "Ugh," he loved the grinding motions against his rear; and he was_ so close_ to cumming.

Kakashi eagerly lapped up the droplets of blood, savoring its sweet taste and wishing for more…_ He really wanted more, a lot more_

His mouth began to run down Iruka's neck, kissing, licking, _tasting._

With each taste of blood, Kakashi felt his sense heighten and improve. His sense of smell was keener, he could smell the lust and desire dripping from Iruka's body. His sense of hearing was so enhanced he could hear a woman sneeze a half-mile away. His hands seemed to gain a strange strength, Iruka groaned painfully when he had pressed too deeply against his chest.

A shadow moved from the corner of his eyes. Kakashi's head snapped towards that direction, his eyes detecting another figure moving closer to them. His pupils dilated to better identify the other figure, _another hunter._

"What is it?" Iruka whispered questioning, pulling Kakashi's head back to his direction, his eyes were clouded with lust.

"Another hunter, but… he hasn't see us. Yet."

The word "hunter" seemed to snap Iruka out of his lust induced state. Kakashi felt himself thrown off of his delectable victim and onto the ground. There was a respectable distance between hunter and vampire, courtesy of Iruka.

That lack of a warm body beneath him also seemed to bring Kakashi back to his logical self to his original mission.

"I can't kill you yet, Hunter, Vampires' laws," he sneered mockingly, "but I can still mark you… as **my** prey." A dangerous gleam sparked in his eyes, Iruka noticed it too late.

Kakashi suddenly lunged forth, his fangs unsheathed and pierced into the shallow barrier of the hunter. The world faded into sweet oblivion.

* * *

I think this chapter sounds mad different from the other 3 chapters… Does anyone agree?? Read and Review, I love comments-flaming hot or not. :D


End file.
